


A Little Darcy Never Killed Nobody

by Hollyspacey



Category: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (Marvel Short Film), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random, unconnected, Darcy-Lewis centric one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy Likes a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the other day at work I was bored and the Marvel one-shot, 'It Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer' kept popping up on my Twitter, and then this happened. You can find it [here](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x19my9j_a-funny-thing-happened-on-the-way-to-thor-s-hammer-2011_shortfilms) if you've never seen it. It's a beautiful thing. AU, I guess, because we are going to pretend the one-shot isn't set before Thor.

“Umm, can I just say that I have never been more turned on than I am right now, at this very moment?” 

Phil glanced over at the young woman who had just walked through the door of the convenience store. He sighed, “Darcy, I told you to stay in the car.” 

Darcy ambled into the store looking incredibly unconcerned, “Well, yeah, but you didn’t tell me you were going to be in here kicking ass and looking all hot and shit.” 

Phil just arched an eyebrow at her as he went back to tying up the two robbers. Idiots. He glanced up at the girl who was watching him with a small grin, “How long were you standing outside the doors?” 

“Oh, pretty much since I saw them walk in. They looked sketchy as hell.” 

Phil rubbed a hand across his forehead, “So you decided to follow the two sketchy looking men with guns into the store? Instead of just sitting in the car.” 

The blank Agent look on his face told Darcy just what he thought of that idea. She shrugged, “Basically. They didn’t see me. And I totally had 911 dialed on my phone, ready to call. I just figured you could easily take on two dummies like that. And I wanted to watch it happen.” 

“Your confidence in my skills is noted and appreciated. However, you are going to give me a stress ulcer one of these days with all of the trouble you seem to find yourself in.” 

Darcy held up her hands in innocence, “Hey! This one wasn’t me. Lab accidents, assholes getting tased in bars, _anything_ that happens after I’ve been drinking with Clint? I take full responsibility for those,” she pointed between the two unconscious men on the floor, “But this? No sir, convenience store robbers are totally not my fault!” 

Phil finished securing the two men and stood, turning to the lady working behind the counter, “Let us just get our stuff and then it would be a good time to call 911.” 

He turned to Darcy, but she had already started wandering the aisles, filling her arms with candy and junk food, “You do know it’s only about another hour drive, right?” 

“Well, yeah. But I’m starving. Also, once we get there I plan on not leaving the bed for little more than a quick snack,” Darcy shot back with a wink. 

Phil gave the clerk an apologetic smile as he waited. Finally, Darcy ambled back to the counter and set down all of the treats she’d picked out for them, dramatically putting down two packages each of the powdered and chocolate donuts. 

“Those mine?” Phil wondered as he opened his wallet to pay. 

“Yep. Got you both. On account of you being a hero and all,” Darcy leaned upwards and popped a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Leaving behind a stunned cashier and two unconscious thieves, Phil and Darcy made their way out to the car. Phil climbed in and saw Darcy looking at him in curiosity. 

“What?” 

She faced forward with a smirk, “You didn’t want to stay and micro-manage the whole situation?” 

Phil chuckled, “That doesn’t sound like me at all. And, no. I would like to keep everyone totally unaware of what I’m doing with my week off and who I’m doing it with, and you and I both know how easily that information could get out if I’m caught playing ‘hero’ at a convenience store.” 

She grinned, “Oh, I know. You guys are relentless.” 

They drove on in silence, before Darcy spoke reverently, “The thing with the flour, though. So badass.”


	2. But It's the Devil Tryna Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This got a little angsty.

The AIM cell only had her for one day. Just under 24 hours, and Bucky couldn’t help but be angry about every single one of them.

They should have found her sooner, or rather, she never should have been taken in the first place. In the end, it was lucky they got to her before anything too terrible could happen. She was alive, in one piece, and nothing had happened that Darcy couldn’t come back from. But Bucky couldn’t stand the thought that Darcy had experienced all those hours of worry and fear and anguish.

He watched her now, hours after she’d gone through debriefing and been cleared from medical. She’d pointed her finger at each of them as she left the medbay and demanded they not treat her like she was damaged, and they all knew to listen, because Darcy Lewis did not accept pity.

Tony ordered in an obscene amount of food and threw together an impromptu Avengers family dinner. They all kept a close eye on Darcy, of course. She was the most normal of them all, and they all wanted to make sure she was ok. But Bucky thought that he was maybe the only one who could see how shaken she really was.

The way she’d claimed her usual end spot on the couch, but had somehow withdrawn even further into it. The light purple shadows that had cropped up under her eyes, the slight tremor that occasionally coursed through her body, the almost imperceptible flinch when Thor let out a burst of his booming laughter. The way her eyes seemed too wide, too alert, and at the same time her attention was somewhere a million miles away. It worried him.

Mostly because he knew what that felt like, knew just what she was feeling. It reminded him of one of the first pre-Soldier memories that had come back to him, back in those early days when the only memories that came back were the bad ones.

It was during the war, a couple of days after Steve had rescued him from that Hydra facility. He and Steve were sitting around a table with some of the men who would later become his fellow Commandos. Everyone was laughing and joking and everything was relatively fine for the first time in a while, but all Bucky could think about was laying on that table, waiting to die.

How he’d already made his peace with everything and was saying his final prayers for Steve and his mom and Rebecca. How he’d already decided that this was it, he was already a dead man.

Then Steve had shown up, like a vision. Somehow exactly the same as he’d always been, but so, so different. Steve had brought him back to life, given him a fresh start. He was so grateful, but try as he might, he couldn’t shake the demons in his head. He’d already gone through hell, but he vowed to himself that he would never let Steve know it.

So, he had sat there with his friends and told big stories about growing up chasing around Steve and tossed back shots of alcohol that already were having no effect on him. Just pretended that nothing was wrong and prayed that Steve wouldn’t notice. If he did, he never said anything, and for that, Bucky was thankful.

His mind had been an overgrown forest of fear and anger and other, murkier emotions. He hated that Darcy might be experiencing something like that too.

He watched her the rest of the night, made sure that he treated her just as he always did, but watched her. When she went to bed for the night, she gave and received tighter-than usual hugs from all of them, her only concession acknowledging the day’s events, then shuffled to the elevator.

No one talked about her being taken. It was like they’d all collectively agreed not to rehash the anxiety and tension they’d felt between that first alert from her panic button and the moment they’d gotten her back.

Bucky turned in soon after and sat on the floor of his bedroom, head leaned back against his bed, lost in thought. A little after midnight, he turned to the one being who might be able to calm his head, “JARVIS, is Darcy alright?”

The A.I. had a moment’s hesitation, then, “No, Sergeant, I don’t believe so.”

Bucky leaped up without a word and stalked from the room, heading to the other end of the hall and striding into the apartment that JARVIS had already opened for him. Darcy was curled into a ball on her couch, wrapped up in a robe, shaking, her hair still wet from her shower. Bucky rushed over, “Hey, Darce. You ok?”

She let out a few hiccupping sobs and then sat up, trying to compose herself. Her voice was shaky when she spoke, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

She tried to wave him off, but he just sat down and bundled her into his arms. He could feel her body trembling, and she was silent, save for the occasional sniffle. Bucky didn’t press or question, just held her, rubbing small consistent circles on her back. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, they were both deep inside of their minds, remembering their respective tragedies. Eventually, Darcy shifted so she could look up at him, “You didn’t have to come by.”

“I know.”

She curled back into him, “I really am fine. I was just so scared. I knew you guys would come rescue me, but I still worried. I just,” Darcy nodded, confirming something to herself, “I was just scared.”

“That’s alright. Everyone gets scared sometimes.”

“Even you?”

Bucky nodded, “Sometimes I think I’m scared all the time.”

Darcy pressed closer to him, trying desperately to return some of the comfort he’d been giving her, “I don’t want either of us to feel that way.”

“Me either.”

Darcy glanced up at him, “Thank you for coming by.”

Bucky didn’t tell her that he would walk through fire to help her if he needed to, didn’t mention any of the ways that she had saved him when he first came in, and that he would never be able to make it up to her, didn’t tell her about how fond he’d grown of her, he just gave her a small smile and shrugged, “It’s no problem.”

“Still,” she nudged him with her elbow, “I appreciate it.”

They stared at each other for a moment, both suddenly fully aware that this was the closest they’d ever been together. Darcy leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, right beside his mouth. As she pulled away, her lips brushed his ever so slightly. Their breaths caught and a soft blush covered Darcy’s cheeks as she burrowed back down against him. Bucky ran a hand through Darcy’s hair and the two of them drifted off, wrapped around each other.


	3. Fire Away, Fire Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite unexpectedly, Darcy Lewis enters Bucky's life and makes him rethink everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the FYDL Drabble-A-Thon, which I have, thus far, failed spectacularly at participating in. :) Word of the day is _gunshot_.

Bucky is no stranger to the unexpected. He is used to all of the hard and scary things that can come from nowhere and try to destroy you. His life is, for so long, a constant running tally of dangerous situations. And then suddenly, it isn’t. For the first time in his new life, he is settled. In a safe place, with Steve by his side, with people who aren’t actively trying to kill him. The dangers come less often and he allows himself moments to relax and be happy and not look over his shoulder constantly.

Then, with a flash and a bang, Darcy Lewis comes into his life like a gunshot. Hits him harder and more unexpectedly than anything ever has before. Takes him down, and suddenly he is a man struggling to make sense of it all. She scares him. She worries him, and he learned long ago that worry is a useless emotion. He starts plotting escape routes and trying to figure out how serious it is and what his chances are at getting out unscathed. He realizes he can’t avoid her, so he plans how to survive her.

And then he sees her throw her head back in laughter at something stupid he said and he stops calculating risk. Spends that time examining the line of her throat or taking in the scent of her shampoo or finding new things to say to make her laugh like that again. And he wonders at what point a person decides to give up, to give in, to accept their fate and hope that the pain won’t come until later and that it will all be worth it in the end. So he lets his body take the hit, lets himself become a victim in the only way that matters, allows her to become important to him. 

Never tells her that she is like a gunshot, she might not understand and he doesn’t want to scare her off, although he sees how she treats him and considers that might be more difficult than he thinks. He thinks the only person who might understand would be Steve, who once described Peggy as that moment right after you get a punch to the stomach, that sickening, breathless feeling. And Bucky hadn’t understood it at the time, but he understands it now.

He lets Darcy into his life. Welcomes her with open arms, even though it is the scariest thing he’s ever done. He understands the risks and thinks that the mere presence of her outweighs any potential heartbreak in his future. He doesn’t worry about the end because he is so focused on the beginning. Doesn’t worry about disappointing her because he sees the softness in her eyes when she looks at him. Doesn’t worry about how quickly he’s falling, because he thinks that maybe she’s falling too.

Two months later, when they finally kiss for the first time, it’s in the hallway of the science wing on an ordinary Tuesday. Darcy’s hands are full of paperwork that she tucks between them as she stands on tiptoe, winds an arm around his neck, and presses those soft lips against his, and he thinks that the word gunshot was wrong. Darcy Lewis is nothing less than a bomb and he’s never been happier.


End file.
